This specification relates generally to providing information in response to a query.
A search engine receives queries, for example, from one or more users and returns query results responsive to the queries. For example, the search engine can identify resources responsive to a query, generate query results with information about the resources, and cause presentation of the query results corresponding to the resources in response to the query. Each search result can include, for example, a title of the resource, an address, e.g., URL, of the resource, and a snippet of content from the resource. Some queries can be better satisfied by directly providing information that is relevant to the user's query. The usefulness of a search engine can depend on its ability to provide relevant information in response to such queries.